A fantástica aventura do patinho de borracha
by Karen13
Summary: Rony finalmente percebe que sente algo diferente por Hermione. Gina nota isso e, junto de Harry e de um patinho inconveniente, vive uma verdadeira aventura para assistir ao acontecimento do século: o momento em que Rony e Hermione ficam juntos.


N/A: Essa fic foi feita para o 5º Desafio Ron/Hermione do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras e levou o 1º lugar e o posto de fic mais engraçada e criativa, o que me deixou deveras contente! Espero que gostem ;) Bjus!

A fantástica aventura do patinho de borracha

Por Karen

- Não, não! Tire as mãos de mim! – guinchou o pequeno ser, agitando inutilmente as mãos calosas. Gina, segurando-o pelos tornozelos, de cabeça para baixo, ergueu-o acima de si e começou a rodá-lo em grandes círculos. – Tire as mãos de cima de miiiiiiiiim! – o gnomo gritou quando a garota o arremessou.

Gina apurou os olhos, tentando enxergar onde o gnomo tinha ido parar. Ele voou uns quatro metros para cima e caiu em seguida na grama mal cuidada, com um baque surdo.

- Tsk, tsk... – Rony, ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e um olhar indulgente, lamentou. – Foi péssimo, Gina, você chama isso de arremesso? É assim que quer se candidatar a artilheira do time da Grifinória, é?

- Ah, cala a boca, Rony! – ela retrucou zangada. – Quero ver _você_ fazer melhor! – desafiou o irmão, mesmo sabendo que com certeza ele conseguiria lançar bem mais longe do que ela.

Não deu outra. Com uma cara de pretensioso, Rony agarrou um gnomo grande e rebelde, que tentou mordê-lo (sem sucesso), girou-o por cima da cabeça até deixá-lo grogue e depois soltou seus tornozelos calosos, fazendo o gnomo voar pelo menos uns oito metros até cair com um grande baque, além da sebe do jardim.

- _Isso _é um arremesso, _irmãzinha_.

Gina seria capaz de enfiar o nariz dele dentro de uma poção fumegante, mas como não havia nenhuma disponível no momento, limitou-se a lançar um olhar furioso ao irmão, que sorria irritantemente.

- E então? – Gina perguntou subitamente, mudando bem depressa de assunto antes que Rony voltasse a caçoar dela. – Já recebeu os resultados dos N.O.M.s?

- Hum... – o irmão grunhiu chateado, agarrando outro gnomo muito mal educado, que fez um gesto obsceno com o dedo, e lançando-o para bem mais longe que o anterior. – Ainda não. Nem quero... – ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois ouviam o gnomo gritando e esperneando ao longe, até aterrizar com um estrondo. – Não quero ouvir uma bronca da mamãe quando receber o resultado...

- Você foi tão mal assim?

- Ah... nem sei. – Rony murmurou desanimado. – Acho que fui bem em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, depois de todas aquelas aulas do Harry na A.D. Mas o resto das outras matérias... bem, tenho certeza de que não fui tão bem quanto foram os _outros _monitores da família.

Gina entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Rony estava se referindo aos irmãos mais velhos dos dois, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy. Mamãe sempre comparava o desempenho dos mais novos com os deles. Não era muito agradável, certamente.

- E aquele monte de cartas que Pichitinho tem trazido? – a garota resolveu mudar de assunto, tocando direto num ponto que andara lhe deixando curiosa por todo o verão. – São de Harry e... _Hermione?_

Rony esperou um gnomo aterrizar a uns sete metros para responder. Gina sabia que ele estava tentando enrolá-la, como costumava fazer quando não queria responder alguma coisa.

- Anh... Harry tem mandado poucas notícias... – Rony respondeu cuidadosamente, olhando Gina de esguelha, com um olhar engraçado, que parecia cheio de significação, mas que a garota não entendeu. – E quando escreve, é só o estritamente necessário. Ele anda meio _mudo_, na verdade. Ainda está muito mal pelo que aconteceu, eu acho...

- É compreensível. – Gina suspirou sensatamente, enquanto Rony a observava agarrar outro gnomo com atenção. – Depois do que aconteceu com Sirius...

Rony assentiu silenciosamente, seu olhos mirando o gnomo que Gina tinha lançado. Desta vez, no entanto, ele não fez nenhum comentário, mesmo que tivesse sido um lançamento deplorável.

- E a Hermione? – Gina mudou o tom de voz, o qual assumiu uma entonação levemente maliciosa. Queria perguntar aquilo há semanas para Rony, mas ele sempre se desviava. – Todas aquelas cartas são dela, então?

Rony arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo de susto, como se não esperasse que Gina fosse se lembrar disso depois de terem comentado sobre Harry. Grande engano. Ele lançou um olhar assustado para a irmã antes de se ocupar com outro gnomo e responder num tom de fingido desinteresse:

- Ah... s-são sim... – ele gaguejou. – Mas nem são tan... tantas assim...

- É mesmo? – Gina insinuou, pressionando-o. Tinha a leve sensação de que algo estava acontecendo ali, mas precisava ter certeza. – Quer dizer que _três_ cartas no mesmo dia é pouco? E aquele dia que você mandou _até Errol, _porque Pichitinho _já_ estava fora? Deve haver uma _pilha _de cartas da Hermione no seu quarto... é por isso que você não me deixa entrar lá, não é?

- Ah, cala a boca, Gina, sua matraca! – foi a vez de Rony se zangar. – Credo, você não pára de falar um segundo! – ele caminhou até um pé de begônias meio murchas, tropeçando nos próprios pés, tentando encontrar mais gnomos. Gina contornou-o, quase saltitando na ponta dos pés, controlando-se muito para não cair na gargalhada.

- Por que você não chama Hermione pra vir aqui, hein? – ela pulava de um lado para outro, tentando pegar Rony distraído olhando sem querer para ela, mas o irmão estava decidido a não revelar sua expressão nervosa para Gina.

- Eu... hum... já chamei... – ele sussurrou bem rápido, vasculhando begônias febrilmente. – Ela... hum... disse que vem no próximo fim de semana... – ele emendou, tão depressa que grudava as palavras uma na outra, mas Gina conseguiu captar o tom esperançoso em sua voz.

- Ahhh, é _mesmo? _E você deve ter _adorado_ saber disso...

- Harry deve vir também! – Rony exclamou quase histérico por causa de toda aquela pressão, e se virou tão bruscamente, bem na frente de Gina, que ela recuou um passo pelo susto. O olhar de Rony estava cheio daquela significação esquisita de novo, e Gina começou a achar que o irmão não estava batendo bem dos pinos. – Papai disse que é só Dumbledore autorizar...

Podia ser maluquice, mas Gina achou que Rony estava insinuando alguma coisa. Bobagem, Rony estava _mesmo _com um parafuso solto.

- Quem está falando do Harry aqui? – a garota disparou como uma flecha. – Eu estava falando da Hermione e em como você deve estar _contente_ que ela venha passar o resto das férias aqui...

Rony fechou a cara, muito emburrado, virou de costas para a irmã e voltou a procurar gnomos. Gina voltou a rodeá-lo, insistentemente. Ele _tinha_ que admitir. Já estava ficando ridículo.

- Não vejo porquê. – ele retrucou despeitado, arrancando um pé de margaridas sem querer na afobação de se livrar da irmã. – Ah-há! – ele exclamou ao encontrar um gnomo muito velho e feio escondido nas flores. – Peguei você!

- Talvez... – Gina insinuou com malícia. - ...porque esteja _sentindo falta_ _dela..._

- AI! – Rony exclamou quando o gnomo mordeu seu dedo com força e depois saiu correndo desabalado. – Ora, seu filho da mãe, você me paga! – ele praguejou, agitando o dedo e depois assoprando-o. Os dentes do gnomo tinham deixado uma marca muito vermelha no lugar da mordida.

- Pelo menos você deixaria de gastar tanto em pergaminhos e tinta, não é?

Rony, ainda apertando o dedo machucado, levantou o rosto e encarou Gina nos olhos e, dessa vez, parecia _realmente _furioso.

- Chega, você passou dos limites, Gina! Vê se me esquece! – ele exclamou num tom definitivo, dando as costas a ela e seguindo para A Toca, as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. Gina suspirou profundamente e o seguiu.

- Rony...

- Cala a boca, não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, _Ginevra!_

Gina soltou um barulhinho parecido ao de uma chaleira fervente.

- Você sabe que eu _odeio_ que me chamem assim!

- Então não me enche!

- Tá tudo bem, _Ronald!_ – ela gritou, zangada, parando de segui-lo. Rony continuou a caminhar na direção da porta de casa. – Mas não se esqueça de que está _perdendo tempo! _Certas garotas _desistem_ depois de esperar tanto!

Rony parou de andar por um momento. Gina o observou, bufando seguidamente, como um gato emburrado. Por um segundo ela pensou que ele fosse se virar, mas o irmão começou a andar novamente, e dessa vez não parou mais.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

O fim de semana chegou, com um sol resplandecente e a chegada de ninguém menos que Hermione. Ela apareceu no domingo, no fim da manhã, mas seus pais recusaram o convite de mamãe de ficarem para almoçar e foram embora alguns minutos depois de deixarem a filha com os Weasleys. Gina sabia que a mãe tinha ficado um pouco desapontada, pois começara a preparar um grande almoço de domingo, contando com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, mas Hermione disse que eles tinham que ir logo embora pois seu pai não queria pegar a estrada depois do anoitecer; eles moravam longe e, sendo trouxas, voltavam de carro.

Quem não parecia nem um pouco desapontado era Rony, que estava mais para um garoto cujo aniversário chegou mais cedo. Gina reparou muito bem na expressão facial do irmão quando viu Hermione: olhos vidrados e arregalados, boca entreaberta e orelhas vermelhas. Estava mais claro do que água que a ficha de Ronald Weasley _finalmente _tinha caído – ele é que não queria admitir. Os outros sintomas foram a gagueira ao falar com Hermione e a formalidade no tratamento, coisas muito incomuns, sendo os dois amigos há tanto tempo.

Depois de um forte abraço de mamãe e de várias frases do tipo "Como está, querida?" ou "Que bom que veio passar as férias aqui, Hermione", e a melhor de todas: "Rony estava _tão ansioso_ para que viesse!" (Rony ficou vermelho como um pimentão e Gina quase se engasgou de tanto que teve que segurar as risadas), Gina levou Hermione e suas (várias) coisas para o terceiro patamar, onde se localizava seu quarto. Rony murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ter que alimentar Pichitinho e subiu quase correndo as escadas para seu quarto depois disso.

- Rony está tão esquisito, não acha? – Hermione comentou quando as duas entraram no quarto de Gina e a garota encostou a porta. – Quer dizer, ele nunca agiu assim antes!

- Há... – Gina arrumou a expressão, que estava sorridente demais. – Você também achou, Hermione? – a garota, que tinha acabado de se sentar um cama improvisada para ela, tirou Bichento do cesto e começou a afagá-lo, assentindo. – Pois é... – Gina se sentou em sua cama, sorrindo. – Anda assim todo o verão... Você imagina o que pode ter acontecido?

- Eu! – ela perguntou surpresa. – Como poderia saber, Gina?

Gina não resistiu. Abriu um sorriso muito maroto.

- É claro que você é quem deveria saber, afinal, tudo isso tem a ver com vo...

As garotas foram interrompidas por uma batida seca na porta. Gina olhou intrigada para Hermione e em seguida abriu a porta. Rony, ainda com as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas, estava de braços cruzados, encostado no batente, emburrado.

- Ah, então você aprendeu a bater na minha porta de um dia para o outro, foi? – Gina zombou, já que uma das piores manias do irmão era entrar no seu quarto sem ser convidado.

- Mamãe disse para descermos para o almoço. Papai acabou de chegar. – ele disse depressa, ignorando o comentário dela. Subitamente, ele olhou para o teto, e quando Gina lançou um olhar de soslaio para trás, notou que era porque Hermione estava observando os dois. – Vê se não fica enrolando, senão ela fica nervosa.

Depois desse aviso, Rony saiu quase correndo e desceu as escadas. Suspirando, Gina se virou para Hermione, que parecia intrigada.

- O que há com ele, hein?

- Ah, Hermione, _você sabe! – _Gina retrucou séria. – Não se faz de sonsa!

Por um instante, Hermione pareceu pensar. Então, seu rosto se iluminou e ela arregalou os olhos, fitando Gina com espanto.

- Não, Gina! _Não, mesmo!_ Você está delirando!

Gina riu.

- Isso é o que você pensa...

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Hermione ainda parecia não acreditar no que Gina tinha lhe contado quando as duas desceram as escadas e seguiram para a cozinha. Chegou até a perguntar se Gina andara tomando alguma poção desconhecida por aqueles dias, ao que Gina ficou muito ofendida. Quando as duas entraram na cozinha, puderam enxergar Rony remexendo a comida no prato, totalmente alheio à conversa dos pais. Hermione pareceu hipnotizada por alguns instantes, observando Rony, até que ele se virou, arregalando os olhos ao vê-la. Eles se encaram por vários minutos, até que os pais de Gina notaram a presença das duas.

- Ah, você estão aí, garotas! – o pai de Gina exclamou, animado, apesar das enormes olheiras de cansaço. Gina sabia que ele tinha passado parte da madrugada e toda a manhã trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix. – Hermione, seja bem-vinda!

As garotas se aproximaram da mesa quando a mãe de Gina as chamou, começando a encher um prato para Hermione. Esta, antes de sentar, hesitou, mas acabou decidindo ficar ao lado de Gina, ao invés de ir para a cadeira ao lado de Rony, que por sua vez parecia dividido entre o desapontamento e o alívio.

- E... onde estão seus irmãos, Rony? Fred e Jorge? – ela tentou puxar assunto com o amigo, logo depois que os pratos das garotas estavam cheios, e a mãe de Gina já tinha voltado a se sentar e conversar com o marido. Rony, ao perceber que Hermione estava falando com ele, sobressaltou-se e se engasgou com o cozido. Gina sufocou risadinhas.

- Anh... – ele começou lentamente. – Eles estão trabalhando.

- Na loja de logros? – Hermione perguntou intrigada. – No domingo?

Como Rony parecia ainda meio engasgado, Gina, com dó, resolveu ajudar:

- Não... – ela abaixou o tom de voz. – Estão trabalhando... _para a Ordem..._

Uma expressão de compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Hermione. Gina entendia porque ela tinha feito a pergunta; era muito estranho toda aquela tranqüilidade na Toca, que geralmente sempre ficava cheia de gente. Hermione, então, voltou-se novamente para Rony:

- E Harry? Tem trocado cartas com ele?

Rony, que amassava tanto a batata que ela já tinha praticamente virado purê, pareceu finalmente encontrar um assunto que se sentisse mais à vontade para falar com Hermione, apesar de Gina ter reparado que as orelhas dele _ainda _estavam vermelhas.

- Ah, poucas... Você sabe, ele não parece muito a fim de conversa nesse momento...

Hermione suspirou.

- É, comigo também. Trocamos umas duas cartas desde o começo das férias, e em ambas ele escrevia apenas poucas linhas...

- Ah, vocês estão falando no Harry? – a mãe de Gina perguntou com um sorriso. – Rony, você já o convidou para vir para cá?

- Já, mas ele me mandou uma resposta curta e irritada dizendo que "para desatolar da casa dos tios precisava da autorização de mer..." – Rony pigarreou, engolindo em seco. – Da autorização de Dumbledore, quero dizer.

Felizmente, mamãe não parecia ter percebido a palavra que Rony quase tinha dito, e Gina suspirou aliviada por isso. Ela parecia preocupada com outra coisa.

- Oh, pobrezinho, deve estar sendo horrível... – ela suspirou. – Mas você mandou a carta em código, não, Rony?

Ele bufou, impaciente. Escrever cartas em código era algo quase comum nos tempos que eles estavam passando; tempos de guerra.

- Escrevi, mãe, ninguém conseguiria imaginar o que eu quis dizer naquela carta.

- Ah, pois pode pensar bastante para escrever outra, filho. – Gina olhou intrigada para o pai quando ele começou a falar. – Eu já falei com Dumbledore, e ele disse que é melhor mesmo Harry vir pra cá por alguns dias e depois aí sim ir para o Largo Grimmauld quando nós formos também. – ele se virou para a mulher, com um olhar significativo. – Para que Harry sempre esteja trocando de lugar...

Gina, Rony e Hermione também trocaram um olhar significativo entre si. Gina sabia que não era seguro para ninguém, naqueles tempos, permanecer no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, principalmente para Harry. Logo, os Weasleys também teriam que deixar A Toca.

O clima ficou mais ameno depois que o assunto mudou e quando a mãe de Gina se levantou para apanhar a sobremesa, um grande e apetitoso pudim de leite, o pai da garota se debruçou na mesa para falar com ela:

- Ei, filha... eu trouxe uma coisa para você.

Gina enrugou as sobrancelhas, cautelosa. Sempre que seu pai "trazia alguma coisa" não era nada _normal_. Rony, que já estava acostumado com isso, trocou um olhar divertido com a irmã, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Hermione parecia curiosa.

- Veja só! – ele disse animado, abaixando o tom de voz, tirando uma coisinha amarela de dentro do bolso e puxando a mão de Gina, colocando o objeto dentro dela. – Eu enfeiticei para você!

Hermione tentou ver o que havia ali dentro por cima do ombro da garota. Gina, por sua vez, abriu a mão com cuidado; dentro dela, estava um pequeno patinho amarelo, que debatia as asas freneticamente.

- Ahhh, que bonitinho! – Hermione exclamou. – É um patinho de borracha!

Rony não agüentou. Jogou uma colher no chão e aproveitou para rir debaixo da toalha de mesa. Gina tomou cuidado para não fazer uma careta e desagradar o pai, que parecia muito contente.

- É um artefato trouxa! Não é, Hermione? – o pai disse todo animado, e Hermione concordou, com um sorriso sem jeito. – Só não sei para o que serve... Bem, enfim, aperte o bichinho!

Ainda suspirando com desânimo, lamentando a obsessão do pai por artigos inúteis dos trouxas e por ainda acreditar que Gina era uma _menininha_, a garota apertou o patinho, que debateu ainda mais as asas, e emitiu um "quac" tão sonoro, que a matrona dos Weasleys se virou, o pudim ainda em suas mãos:

- ARTHUR WEASLEY, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!

Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram depressinha da cozinha antes que a bronca também recaísse sobre eles, o patinho tão apertado na mão direita de Gina, que não parava de emitir vários "quacs" seguidos. Quando estavam no terceiro patamar, ainda escutaram: "ENFEITIÇANDO OBJETOS TROUXAS DE NOVO, QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ NÃO LHE DISSE...?"

Eles entraram no quarto de Gina, o mais próximo, e fecharam a porta, abafando os gritos de Molly. O patinho emitiu um novo "quac" quando Gina o atirou na escrivaninha.

- Puxa, é engraçado isso, sabiam? – Gina divagou, sem pensar direito. Rony e Hermione se viraram ao mesmo tempo, perguntando juntos "Por quê?", ao que Gina respondeu sem rodeios. – Ah, eles e vocês dois são igualzinhos.

Os dois pareceram ser escaldados por água gelada, pois pularam quase atingindo o teto depois da frase. Em seguida, tomaram cuidado para não se entreolharem, e houve um silêncio constrangido no quarto, pontuado apenas pelos insistentes "quacs" do patinho de borracha, que aparentemente enguiçara.

- Anh... eu vou escrever a carta para o Harry! – Rony exclamou depressa, saindo como um raio do quarto ("...NUNCA VAI MUDAR, VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM TUDO O QUE ACONTECE QUANDO SE METE COM COISAS DE TROUXAS...") e batendo a porta com estrondo.

__

Quac!

- Por que você disse isso? – Hermione perguntou brava, depois que Rony bateu a porta.

- Ah, nem pensei direito... – Gina respondeu banalmente, dando de ombros. Hermione fez um bico. O patinho emitiu outro "quac" e Gina caminhou até a escrivaninha, tentando abafá-lo, mas ele parecia insistente nos seus "quacs" cada vez mais agudos. – Mas você vai ter que admitir, Hermione: você e Rony quando brigam são idênticos aos meus pais!

Hermione apenas cruzou os braços, emburrada, e sentou-se na cama de Gina.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Harry chegou na noite quente de quinta-feira, enquanto caía uma chuva torrencial de verão depois de um dia muito abafado. Olho-Tonto Moody, Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks vieram trazê-lo, e Harry parecia muito mal-humorado por terem sido necessários _três_ membros da Ordem da Fênix para acompanhá-lo na viagem. Ele parecia muito mais magro e pálido do que o normal, tinha olheiras enormes em volta dos olhos, os cabelos estavam mais desleixados e sua cicatriz mais visível do que nunca, o que causou várias perguntas preocupadas por conta da mãe de Gina e várias promessas de que ele iria comer "como se deve" agora que estava na casa dos Weasleys. Juntando-se a cara feia e irritada de Harry à sua aparência quase doentia, ele parecia _realmente_ mal.

- Credo, Harry, que cara horrível! – Hermione exclamou quando os quatro se reuniram no quarto excessivamente laranja de Rony. Os adultos estavam na cozinha, falando de assuntos da Ordem, e eles tinham sido literalmente _expulsos_ de lá.

- Tente fazer outra cara quando tem que ouvir durante _toda _a viagem as precauções obsessivas de Moody. – ele retrucou mal humorado, sentando-se na cama de Rony. O amigo sentou-se ao seu lado também. Hermione e Gina sentaram-se na cama que o pai da garota tinha armado para Harry na noite anterior.

- Hum, bem, isso também... – Hermione respondeu embaraçada. – Mas eu estava me referindo à sua aparência... Você tem se _alimentado_?

- Ah, Mione, vai agir que nem minha mãe de novo? – Rony perguntou com uma careta. Hermione bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Você é tão _desligado, _Rony...

- O quê! Não tenho culpa se não sou tão irritantemente _observador _quanto você, Srta. "Eu-sei-e-vejo-tudo"! – ele retrucou ofendido.

Harry suspirou cansado e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Gina, que segurava o riso diante da cena. Ela ficou contente em ver que Harry _quase_ sorriu depois disso.

- Lupin me perguntou a mesma coisa. – Harry disse com um ar de tédio após Rony e Hermione pararem de discutir. – Tonks também. E Moody aterrorizou meus tios, mas eles nem tiveram culpa dessa vez... – ele fitou o teto, com o olhar vago; os _Cannons _acenavam para ele de suas vassouras. – Eles ficaram com tanto medo depois do ultimato de Moody no final do semestre, que se esforçaram para que eu me alimentasse bem. Quer dizer, pelo menos o suficiente.

Houve uma pausa momentânea depois da frase de Harry, e todos perceberam que o problema todo era ele mesmo, que provavelmente não queria se alimentar bem, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no final do semestre anterior. Os olhos de Gina, no entanto, focaram a escrivaninha de Rony, bem atrás da cama onde os dois garotos estavam sentados. Havia uma pilha enorme de cartas cuidadosamente presas com um elástico. E Rony não fazia o tipo "organizado". Gina sorriu marotamente.

- Rony... – ela quase cantarolou. – O que são todas aquelas cartas ali na sua escrivaninha?

Todos se viraram para olhar e em seguida encararam Rony, mais vermelho que os cabelos cor de fogo. Ele se levantou de um salto e, atrapalhado, apanhou as cartas e enfiou-as de qualquer maneira dentro de uma gaveta. Quando voltou a se sentar, tomou cuidado para não fitar Hermione e, ao invés disso, mirou Gina com um olhar fuzilante, praticamente espumando pela boca de raiva.

- Você não aprende mesmo a fechar essa sua boca enorme, não é, _Ginevra?_

Gina se levantou imediatamente, enfiando um dedo na cara do irmão.

- Não me chame assim!

Ele também se levantou, e Gina teve que entortar o pescoço, já que Rony era _bem_ mais alto que ela.

- Chamo você como quiser, _Ginevra!_

- Ora seu...

- Ah, então você se chama Ginevra? Eu pensei que...

Eles pararam de discutir. Era Harry quem tinha feito a pergunta. Gina sentiu seu rosto esquentar sem permissão. E fazia _muito_ tempo que aquilo não acontecia.

- Pensou o quê? – Hermione perguntou divertidamente para Harry. – Não me diga que achou que ela se chamasse "Gina" mesmo?

Harry bufou exasperado, rolando os olhos, mas não respondeu. Gina, ainda sentindo o rosto ardente, virou-se para Rony transpirando fúria.

- VOCÊ... ELES NÃO SABIAM! E VOCÊ... VOCÊ DISSE NA FRENTE DELES!

Gina parecia tão letal, que Rony até encolheu um pouco depois do grito dela. Hermione ainda tentou acalmar os ânimos dizendo "Mas é um nome muito bonito, Gina", o que não surtiu efeito algum, pois Gina já estava quase pulando em cima do pescoço de Rony. Ela paralisou com as mãos flexionadas quando a voz de Harry soou pela segunda vez, num tom de quem não está nem aí se Rony e Gina estavam quase se matando bem à sua frente:

- Todas essas cartas me fazem lembrar... Rony, o que raios era aquela carta que você me mandou? Você parecia apavorado...

Foi a vez de Rony ficar (de novo) vermelho como os cabelos e quase partir pra cima do pescoço de Harry.

- Harry! – ele gritou. – CALA ESSA BOCA!

- Hein? – Gina e Hermione fizeram juntas, observando Harry, com uma careta de espanto quase cômica, senão trágica, sendo ameaçado por Rony. Este por sua vez, como se acabasse de perceber que Gina e Hermione ainda estavam ali, começou a empurrá-las para fora do quarto.

- Vamos, vamos as duas, podem ir saindo!

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou confusa. – Mas... Rony, francamente!

- Nada de "francamente", nem mesmo "sinceramente"! – o garoto retrucou ríspido, empurrando as duas garotas. – Eu e Harry teremos uma conversa de _homens_ aqui, e vocês estão FORA dela, entenderam? FORA! – ele gritou, batendo a porta bem no nariz das duas. Ainda deu para ver a cara de choque no rosto de Harry antes que a porta fosse fechada

Hermione e Gina se encararam, pasmas.

- Rony e Harry me _excluíram _de uma conversa deles... – Hermione disse com a voz fraquinha, desapontada, como se tivesse sido a primeira vez que seus dois amigos tivessem feito isso com ela.

Gina, no entanto, cheia de raiva do irmão, estava decidida sobre exatamente o quê deveria fazer.

- Ah... Ele não vai fazer isso com a gente, não! – ela rosnou enlouquecida, descendo as escadas quase pulando os degraus, com uma Hermione confusa nos seus calcanhares. – _Eu _é que não vou deixar de ouvir o que eles vão dizer!

- Mas... o que você... – Hermione balbuciou, perdida. Se Gina não estivesse tão furiosa, teria rido da expressão dela. Era muito esquisito ver Hermione sem saber o que fazer.

Gina correu para seu quarto, abriu febrilmente uma gaveta e jogou meias e roupas íntimas para tudo quanto era lado na pressa de encontrar o que queria. Finalmente achou dois barbantes cor de carne e puxou-os depressa, fechando a gaveta com o quadril. Um sonoro _"quac_" ecoou pelo quarto, e Gina soube que tinha esquecido seu patinho de borracha dentro do bolso do jeans, e ele provavelmente estava imprensado ali dentro. Não tinha tempo para se livrar dele e apenas saiu correndo do quarto.

- Por que você carrega isso? – Hermione perguntou quase rindo, quando Gina praticamente socou o bolso tentando abafar os _quacs_ do patinho enfeitiçado, enquanto as duas subiam as escadas de volta ao quarto de Rony de dois em dois degraus.

- Tenho que andar com ele por aí por alguns dias, pois quando meu pai me dá uma coisa, vive perguntando se eu gostei e quer ver se eu estou usando. Vai ficar magoado se souber que não gostei tanto assim. – ela abaixou o tom de voz a um sussurro quando chegaram ao último patamar e ajoelharam-se à porta do quarto de Rony silenciosamente. – Tome, Hermione.

- Orelhas Extensíveis? – a garota perguntou ao aceitar um dos fios cor de carne que Gina lhe oferecia.

- São bem antigas, escaparam do expurgo de minha mãe. – Gina explicou em voz baixa. – Fred e Jorge deixaram que eu ficasse com elas, pois têm de sobra na loja.

- Mas... – Hermione hesitou. – Será que é certo ouvirmos a conversa dos dois?

- Deixe o remorso pra depois, Hermione! – Gina exclamou impaciente. – Além disso, eles te _excluíram _da conversa, lembra?

O último argumento pareceu convencer a garota que, assim como Gina, inseriu uma ponta do fio no ouvido. Estes se agitaram como longos fiapos de vermes e deslizaram por baixo da porta. Logo, a voz de Harry se tornou muito clara aos ouvidos de Gina.

- Então você _finalmente_ notou, Rony?

- Como assim, "finalmente"? – o outro grunhiu. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Harry soltou um som de desdém.

- Ora, Rony, é _óbvio_ que eu já tinha percebido que isso estava acontecendo. Estava escrito bem no meio da sua cara.

Rony pareceu engasgar.

- Que belo amigo você é, hein? – Rony parecia aborrecido. – Ficou quieto todo o tempo! Por que não me disse _nada?_

- Puro instinto de sobrevivência. – Harry retrucou irônico. – Se eu comentasse com você, com certeza você iria ter vontade de me matar, e eu não preciso de mais ninguém tentando fazer isso.

Houve uma pausa longa, então Rony quebrou o silêncio.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Hum... sinceramente, Rony... eu não sei.

- Arre, mas você já passou por algo parecido com a Chang, não foi?

Gina sentiu uma pontada estranha na boca do estômago, mas não deu atenção a ela. Harry parecia um tanto quanto constrangido quando recomeçou a falar.

- Mas _tudo_ deu errado comigo e com a Cho, Rony. Você não quer isso, quer?

- Não, claro que não! – Rony respondeu afobado. – Mas, Harry... e se...

__

Quac!

- Droga de patinho idiota! – Gina sussurrou irritada, mas já era tarde demais. As duas escutaram uma movimentação dentro do quarto e puxaram rapidamente as Orelhas Extensíveis, levantaram-se atabalhoadamente e precipitaram-se para as escadas. Pararam de correr no andar inferior, encostando-se à parede, sem fôlego, muito quietas. A porta lá em cima se abriu.

- O que foi? – era a voz de Harry.

- Pensei ter ouvido... – Rony murmurou incerto. – Você não ouviu?

- Tudo o que eu ouvi foi um... ah, esquece, é idiota.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam, tensas.

- Não, fala, o que você ouviu?

- Cara, isso soa estúpido. Eu ouvi... um "quac".

Rony soltou um palavrão em voz alta.

- Gina... – ele disse entredentes. – Ela vai se ver comigo!

- Gina, mas por que Gina?

- Eu te explico. – Rony disse por fim, batendo a porta em seguida, furiosamente.

Hermione suspirou profundamente, fitando Gina temerosa.

- Ele sabe.

- Dane-se. – Gina deu de ombros, enrolando as Orelhas e colocando-as no bolso junto com o maldito patinho que insistia em soltar seus "quacs" nas horas mais impróprias. – Mas você prestou atenção à conversa deles, Hermione? – perguntou maliciosamente depois que desceram as escadas e entraram novamente no quarto de Gina.

- Claro que prestei. – ela respondeu emburrada. – Mas eles poderiam estar falando de qualquer pessoa, Gina.

Como resposta, Gina apenas cruzou os braços e fitou Hermione severamente. A garota, por sua vez, enrubesceu ligeiramente e desviou os olhos.

- Nem vem, eu já disse, Gina, você está _delirando!_ Podia _sim_ ser qualquer pessoa!

Gina não respondeu. Apenas girou os olhos, desconsolada, e tirou o patinho de borracha do bolso, assistindo-o emitir um novo "quac", quase aborrecido por ter sido esmagado.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

No sábado, Gina acordou bem mais tarde e quando desceu para o café da manhã, todos já tinham terminado. Ficou conversando com a mãe, que arrumava algumas coisas na cozinha, enquanto comia seus ovos com torradas.

- Você sabe o que anda acontecendo com Rony, filha? Ele anda tão calado, parece triste...

- Hum... – Gina disse com a boca cheia de torradas. Tomou um gole de leite para poder engolir e falar. – Ah, mãe, nem imagino... – mentiu descaradamente. Sabia muito bem que Rony andava circunspecto por causa da descoberta que fez a respeito de Hermione e andava pensando em como _revelá-la. _– Falando nele, você viu aqueles três hoje?

- Rony e Hermione sumiram. – a mãe disse distraída, então parou no meio do ato de retirar a jarra de leite da mesa, segurando-a pensativa, para em seguida desviar o pensamento com um chocalhar da cabeça. – Harry está no quarto de Rony, acho... estava meio calado também.

- Isso não é novidade. – Gina retrucou sem pensar. A mãe, com uma expressão preocupada, sentou-se de frente à filha.

- Por que você não vai lá fazer companhia a ele, Gina?

- _Eu!_ – a garota se engasgou com o leite. – Por que _justo_ eu?

- Porque ele está lá sozinho, e Rony e Hermione não estão aqui para eu pedir isso a eles. – a mãe fez uma expressão chorosa. – Vá, filha, por favor. Estou preocupada com ele. Vá até lá e tente animá-lo. Façam alguma coisa divertida.

Ainda um pouco espantada com o pedido da mãe, Gina acabou subindo as escadas alguns minutos depois, pensando que seria inútil tentar conversar com Harry, do jeito que ele andava todo sério e fechado. Se nem Rony ou Hermione conseguiam extrair alguma coisa dele, não seria Gina que conseguiria. Então, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Rony e Hermione, que tinham _sumido ao mesmo tempo_, e uma inspiração lhe ocorreu, fazendo-a sorrir.

Bateu duas vezes na porta de Rony e depois acabou abrindo-a mesmo que ninguém tivesse vindo atender.

- Ei! – ela chamou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Harry estava deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto, completamente perdido em pensamentos. Ao ouvir a voz de Gina, girou a cabeça lentamente sobre o travesseiro. – Quer fazer uma caça ao tesouro comigo?

- Como? – Harry perguntou, sem um pingo de animação.

Gina se esgueirou pela porta e entrou, caminhando até a cama de Rony e sentando-se na ponta. Harry continuou deitado, observando-a apenas levemente interessado.

- Você não está se perguntando onde podem estar Rony e Hermione?

Harry voltou a encarar o teto, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo em compreensão.

- Ah, _isso. _Não faço a mínima idéia de onde podem estar.

- Mas faz idéia do que devem estar _fazendo_, não? – Gina insinuou. Harry voltou a fitá-la vagarosamente, um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes. – Não podemos perder o acontecimento do século, hum?

- Está querendo dizer... _bisbilhotar?_

- Não use um termo tão forte...

Harry soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Quer dizer, como você fez comigo e com Rony na quinta? – os olhos verdes dele a perfuraram incisivamente. Gina engoliu em seco, mas depois ajeitou a pose.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Rony me contou a respeito do patinho de borracha...

Gina bufou, cruzando os braços.

- O.k., eu admito. E o patinho de borracha é mesmo ridículo. – ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos, inclinando-se para falar melhor com ele. – Mas eu não consegui descobrir... que carta era aquela a que você se referiu...

Houve um instante em que os dois apenas se fitaram, como se fosse uma disputa para ver quem piscava primeiro. Então a boca de Harry tremeu num meio sorriso e ele se levantou, cruzou o quarto, abriu o malão e apanhou alguma coisa dentro dele. Quando voltou, estendeu um pergaminho para Gina. Intrigada, ela o aceitou.

- Posso ler? – perguntou incerta. Harry apenas deu de ombros. Gina abriu o pergaminho e leu um bilhete curto e desesperado.

__

"Óculos redondos, 'desatole' urgente. Olhos azuis fez sua mágica. Lugar: casa torta. Perna de pau deve aparecer. Cabelos vermelhos precisa contar algo a você. RÁPIDO!"

Gina encarou Harry confusa.

- Dá pra traduzir?

Harry puxou a carta das mãos dela e leu num tom monótono, como se aquilo fosse muito fácil:

__

"Harry, deixe urgente a casa dos Dursleys. Dumbledore já o autorizou a vir. Lugar: A Toca. Moody deve aparecer para buscá-lo. Eu (Rony) preciso contar algo a você, e rápido."

Harry voltou a fitar Gina, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela, como se perguntasse o que ela achava. A garota estava boquiaberta.

- Então é assim que se comunicam?

- Eu, Rony e Hermione criamos um código para trocar cartas. – Harry explicou. – E Rony estava em pânico para me contar algo nessa carta.

Gina imaginava bem o que seria aquele _"algo"._

- Qual é o nome de Hermione no código?

- "Traça de livros". – Harry se permitiu um leve sorriso.

- E quanto a mim? – Gina perguntou lentamente. – Vocês se referem a mim de alguma maneira especial?

- Hum... – Harry pigarreou. – Veja bem, não fui eu quem sugeriu. Foi Rony. – Gina o fitou séria. – Hum... é... "matraca vermelha".

Gina soltou seu costumeiro barulhinho irritado de chaleira fervente.

- Rony me paga!

Harry dobrou o pergaminho, seu rosto se contraindo para não sorrir, e guardou-o no bolso. Gina respirou fundo.

- Então, vamos atrás deles?

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que é _hoje_ que eles vão...?

- Intuição feminina – Gina respondeu pronta e simplesmente. Harry a fitou intrigado.

- Nós nem sabemos _onde_ eles estão.

- Ah, _você _não sabe. _Eu_ sei 

- E como sabe? – Harry perguntou descrente.

- Intuição de irmã.

- Você é cheia das intuições, hein?

- Que posso fazer se sou uma bruxa sensível? – ela piscou inocentemente, para em seguida sorrir maliciosamente mais uma vez. – Então, vamos?

Harry a fitou por um momento, então voltou a se deitar, encarando o teto.

- Não estou a fim.

Gina seria capaz de bater nele.

- Você _não vai?_

- Não.

Ela se levantou, furiosa, bufando feito um gato.

- _Ótimo!_ Fique aí, com sua frescura, curtindo uma fossa no meio de um mar laranja!

E bateu a porta ao sair. Dois minutos depois, Harry a alcançou na escada para o segundo patamar.

- Eu vou com você. – ele disse rabugento.

Gina apenas o fitou de esguelha, muito brava.

- Ah, é? Ficou curioso?

- Não, só estou cheio daquele "mar laranja" mesmo.

- Sei.

O sol brilhava forte e quente nos jardins, e Gina viu vários gnomos que voltavam da desgonomização, olhando para os lados, verificando se a barra estava limpa. Harry perguntou uma ou duas vezes para onde estavam indo, mas Gina não respondeu, sentindo um prazer selvagem de deixá-lo às escuras. Eles cruzaram boa parte do jardim, então Gina dobrou um canteiro de ervas que sua mãe costumava utilizar para poções e deram de cara com uma espécie de barraco improvisado.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- A garagem de artigos trouxas velhos do meu pai. Tem de _tudo _aí dentro. – ela disse, contornando a garagem e parando de frente a uma porta tosca de madeira, que ficava nos fundos. – E quando eu falo _tudo, _é _tudo mesmo._

- E por que você acha que Rony e Hermione estão aí? – Harry perguntou descrente. – E não me venha com essa bobagem de "intuição" outra vez.

Gina soltou um "humpt".

- Eu e Rony costumávamos brincar aqui quando éramos crianças. É o lugar onde nos escondíamos, toda criança tem o seu, não?

- Eu disse que intuição era uma bobagem...

- Claro que não! – Gina retrucou indignada, abrindo com cautela a porta de madeira. – Eu estou praticamente _sentindo_ que Rony está aí dentro. – ela disse teatralmente. – Se isso não é intuição, o que é, então?

Harry bufou desdenhosamente, e os dois entraram, sorrateiros. Havia todo tipo de _bagulho_ ali dentro, _literalmente. _Desde tomadas velhas até telefones quebrados. Gina sabia que sua mãe era doida para jogar tudo aquilo fora, mas seu pai sempre dava um jeitinho de convencê-la do contrário, e então ele continuava a brincar com seus artigos trouxas. Sempre fora assim e nunca mudaria.

Gina puxou a camisa de Harry, forçando-o a se abaixar atrás de um armário de ferramentas enferrujadas. Por entre as prateleiras repletas de coisas, os dois conseguiram enxergar duas figuras de pé, bem próximas uma da outra. _Rony e Hermione._

- Eu não _acredito! – _Harry sussurrou, e Gina deu uma cotovelada nele para que ficasse quieto.

Depois de algum tempo, puderam ouvir a voz ligeiramente abafada de Rony.

- Mione... então... eu só queria... só queria... dizer... – Harry e Gina quase enfiaram os ouvidos entre as prateleiras para ouvir melhor. Gina lamentou ter deixado suas Orelhas Extensíveis no quarto. – Dizer que... que gosto muito... de você...

Harry estava boquiaberto, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Gina também não acreditaria se não tivesse escutado pessoalmente. Ela empurrou devagar uma latinha velha de tinta e conseguiu ver Hermione puxando a mão largada de Rony, encarando-o com um sorriso.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Rony... – ela disse, a voz carregada de entusiasmo e emoção.

- Você não entendeu... – Rony riu desajeitado. – Eu... eu quis dizer...

- Eu entendi muito bem.

De queixo caído, Harry e Gina assistiram Hermione ficar na ponta dos pés e se aproximar lentamente do rosto de Rony, que parecia completamente aparvalhado. Hermione fechou os olhos e segurou delicadamente o rosto do garoto, que mesmo surpreso, acabou também fechando os olhos. Os lábios dos dois se tocaram suavemente. Rony parecia não saber o que fazer com as mãos, e acabou segurando, incerto, a cintura de Hermione, que ainda estava na ponta dos pés. Gina tentou tirar a porcaria de latinha de tinta do caminho, enquanto Harry parecia se empoleirar no armário para ver melhor. Quando Gina se virou para cutucá-lo e sussurrar que o armário estava solto e poderia ceder com o peso deles, já era tarde demais.

Parecia que a garagem tinha desabado, tal fora o estrondo. Devia ter dado para ouvir até na China, de tanto barulho que o armário fez quando atingiu o chão. Martelos, brocas, latas e latinhas de metal, parafusos, pregos, garrafas de vidro sujas e uma infinidade de outros objetos caíram ruidosamente no chão, junto com o velho armário de metal, que produziu um som agudo e longo. Além disso, Harry acabou caindo por cima de Gina, que sentiu suas costelas sendo comprimidas com o peso dele, além de algo no seu bolso ter sido esmagado. A coisa emitiu um agudo e sonoro...

__

QUAC!

- GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Corre!

Foi um "Deus nos acuda". Harry e Gina correram para a porta de madeira, ouvindo os gritos ensandecidos de Rony e as exclamações chocadas de Hermione. Bateram a porta ao sair, e Harry já estava voltando pelo mesmo caminho, quando Gina puxou sua mão com urgência para o lado oposto.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Harry perguntou sem fôlego enquanto corriam.

- Atalho... – Gina balbuciou. – Porta... dos... fundos...

Os gritos de Rony foram ficando mais distantes quando eles cruzaram um caminho cheio de árvores altas e espessas, que ficava no lado oposto da Toca. Ouviram um novo "quac", então Harry parou e quase arrancou o braço de Gina junto.

- Mas o quê...?

- Você deixou cair o seu patinho de borracha! – Harry se abaixou e o apanhou do chão.

- Arre, dane-se a porcaria do patinho! – Gina exclamou impaciente, puxando-o insistente pela mão. – _Vamos!_

Eles correram freneticamente até pararem derrapando em frente a uma portinha apertada, que Gina abriu com tudo. Entraram na cozinha, e a mãe de Gina estava à mesa, enfeitiçando facas para picarem legumes.

- Gina? – ela exclamou confusa. – Harry? O quê...?

- Não dá tempo para explicar, mãe! – a garota retrucou depressa, passando correndo pela cozinha.

Harry acenou para a bruxa com o braço livre, dizendo "Até mais, Sra. Weasley", mas só teve tempo de dizer isso mesmo, pois Gina continuou puxando-o frenética, subindo as escadas feito louca. Quando estavam no segundo patamar, ouviram a voz de Rony lá embaixo gritando "GINA!" e depois a da mãe deles "O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, AFINAL?", até que as vozes foram abafadas pela porta do quarto de Gina, que ela bateu com estrépito e trancou a chave. Os dois, cansados e suados, escorregaram por ela com alívio.

- Ufa... – Gina suspirou quando recuperou o fôlego. – Conseguimos.

- É... achei que ele fosse nos matar... – Harry se virou para ela, e Gina reparou que os cabelos despenteados dele grudavam na testa de suor.

Mas a calmaria não durou muito tempo. Logo, eles levaram um susto com batidas fortes na porta.

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO AÍ DENTRO! – era Rony, obviamente. Harry e Gina se entreolharam e riram. – VOU _ACABAR _COM VOCÊS!

- Rony... – a voz de Hermione veio abafada. – Deixa pra lá...

- Não_ mesmo! – _mais batidas que fizeram a porta estremecer. – SAIAM JÁ DAÍ!

Gina viu Harry puxar algo. Ela o fitou intrigada, e Harry mostrou-lhe o patinho de borracha. Rony ainda gritava. Gina subitamente entendeu o que Harry iria fazer e sabia que aquilo deixaria Rony ainda mais furioso. Com um sorriso travesso, Harry apertou o patinho seguidamente.

__

QUAC! QUAC! QUAC! QUAC! QUAC!

Silêncio momentâneo. Então...

- MALDITO PATO!

Harry e Gina caíram na gargalhada em seguida, ao som dos gritos e batidas raivosas de Rony na porta. E Gina se pegou observando Harry rir, e percebeu como sua aparência parecia subitamente melhor com um sorriso no rosto; ele até estava _mais bonito. _Foi aí que Gina surpreendeu aquele velho gelo na boca do estômago e um arrepio nos pêlos da nuca e, intimamente, suspirou desalentada:

__

"Oh, não... De novo não..."

O que ela não sabia era que Harry também sentiu uma pontada esquisita e agradável no estômago e se deu conta, com surpresa, que Gina tinha conseguido fazê-lo rir e se sentir alegre pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

FIM


End file.
